Movin' On Out of Africa
by petitprincess
Summary: Jessica and Sammi get turned into Lionesses. Jessica wants to get home. Simba and his friends want to help them. That's until they noticed, how far away San Francisco is.
1. I Don't Want To Be A Lion

A girl about 6 years old, was watching The Lion King for about the 14th time today. Her big sister who is 16 years old, saw her. She groaned, "Sammi, you've got to stop watching that movie." Sammi whined, "Why?" her sister answered, "Because, you've seen it about 100 times. Also if you don't I'll break the disc in half." Sammi sighed, "Fine I'll stop. Why do you have to be so mean Vanessa?" Vanessa smiled, "It's what I do best. C'mon we're going the zoo." Sammi yelled, "YAY!"

*San Francisco Zoo*

When they got to the zoo, Sammi wanted to go see the lions first. Jessica hated that she won't get over this stupid obsession. They got to the lion section. There was this big lion looking at Jessica. She made a disgusted face at him. Sammi exclaimed, "Mama look there's Simba!" Her mom, Maria looked at the lion. Maria replied, "Hey that does look like Simba! Do you think he likes humans?" Jessica scoffed, "Why don't you go in and find out yourself?" Maria glared at her. Maria whispered, "You stop that right now." Jessica rolled her eyes. She yelled, "**It's not my fault that little runt, believes that animals can talk! She won't get by in life, if she acts that way!**" Sammi yelled back, "They too can talk. You're really stupid." Jessica smack her shoulder hard. Sammi, started crying. Maria ranted, " This is coming from a girl, who can't even hold down a job!" Jessica leered, "I bet I'll do fine on my own!" Maria's jaw dropped. All of the sudden winds started picking up, then there was huge, dark, storm clouds. Maria screamed, "We have to get to the car, hurry!" Maria picked up Sammi, and ran towards the car. Jessica, was shocked. She looked at the cage, and saw the huge lion was gone. She just ignored him and ran.

*inside the car*

Sammi and Jessica were still arguing. Their mom, had a hard time keeping control of the car. The winds got stronger every single minute. Unfortunately, when they were driving, they were right next to a river. The river was 35ft deep. The winds pushed the car over, into the river. Their mom got knocked out, and Sammi fainted. When it fell into the river, Jessica immediately unbuckled her seatbelt, grabbed Sammi, and swam out of the car through the shattered windows. She felt heartbroken leaving her mom in the car. When she was almost out, a gigantic bolt of lightning struck into the water. It shocked Sammi and Jessica. Jessica got knocked out.

*Middle of nowhere*

Jessica woke up feeling dizzy. Her vision was really blurry. She saw two eyes looking at her. She groaned, "Sammi get away from me." Sammi replied, "I would but, I don't know where to go." Her vision came to, she saw a lion cub in front of her. She screamed, "Get away from me!" Sammi laughed at her. She laughed, "You're a lion too." Jessica's eyes widened. She ran to a nearby pond. She looked down and let out a scream. She yelled, "I don't want to be a lion." Sammi corrected, "Its lioness." Jessica ignored and continued, "I just wanna be back in San Francisco! Maybe we can find someone." Sammi asked, "Are we going to Pride Rock?" Jessica rolled her eyes and nodded. Sammi was jumping a little bit, then she trotted behind Jessica. Sammi exclaimed, "I can't wait to meet Simba!" Jessica thought for a little bit, 'Maybe that was the lion. Or maybe I'm crazy.' She didn't care, as long as she got some answers. But, she knew she had a long way to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've already made a Lion Kong fanfic. But, I really wanted do this. I'll continue based on reads and reviews. Also here's what Jessica and Sammi look like as lionesses:<strong>

**Jessica(Lioness): Purple eyes, dark brown fur, and a white tipped tail.**

**Sammi(cub): Blue eyes, vanilla cream fur, brown patch on her shoulder.**

**Please Review. Sorry, that it's too short.**


	2. We Leave Tomorrow

*Sorry for mixing up Jessica's name in the beginning. I forgot her name was supposed to be Vanessa. Enjoy reading*

Jessica and Sammi have been walking for hours. Sammi fell asleep a few miles back. Jessica is now carrying her. She felt a little tired and hungry. But, she refuses to eat a live animal. _Sammi lied there's no Pride Rock. I really hope this is a dream. _thought Jessica. She finally go too tired and fell down. Her vision became blurry again. She saw figure in front of her. But, she couldn't make it out. Her eyelids became heavy, she didn't try fighting it and fell asleep.

*Somewhere*

Jessica's eyes started opening up. She looked around and she was inside a cave. At first she thought, she had been kidnapped. Jessica called, "Is anyone there?" no one answered. She got up and saw Sammi was gone. Jessica started panicking, but she was also angry. She ran outside of the cave. She couldn't believe it, she was on Pride Rock. But, that didn't matter to her. She didn't want to leave, just in case someone came by. Jessica sighed and turned around. A voice said, "Hey there!" Jessica jumped back. The lioness laughed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Kiara." Jessica was quiet. Kiara smiled sheepishly. She asked, "What's yours?" Jessica finally got over her shock. She answered, "My name's Jessica. But, my friends call me Jessie." Kiara laughed, "That's a weird name." Jessica glared at her. Jessica asked, "Have you seen a small cub?" Kiara answered, "You mean, Sammi. Yeah I have. Follow me." Jessica tried to copy the way Kiara walked. She had a hard time. Despite the fact that she had been walking for a few hours.

*Water Hole*

Sammi was playing with another cub. When Kiara and Jessica made it there. Sammi ran up to Jessica, just to be slapped by her. Sammi whined, "What was that for?" Jessica yelled, "That's for leaving me alone!" Sammi's ears went back. Everything got quiet. Kiara broke the silence, "So, uh…How'd you guys get here?" Jessica lied, "We got separated for our pride, and my sister, my mom, and I were on our own. Until-" Jessica started choking up. She continued, "Until, our mom died." a lion was trotting towards the water hole. He asked, "Hey Kiara. Who are they?" Kiara answered, "Hi daddy. This is Jessica and Sammi. They got separated from their pride. They also told me their mother died." He asked, "How'd your mother die?" Jessica didn't think about that. She thought pretty quickly and lied, "She died by getting trampled, by uh-" Sammi interjected, "By wildebeest. Hey you're-" Jessica covered her muzzle. Simba's eyes shot open. Kiara asked, "Are you alright daddy?" Simba nodded. He changed the subject, "C'mon lets go back Pride Rock. I want you meet everyone." He went towards Pride Rock, with the same expression on his face. Kiara shrugged it off and followed him. Jessica shouted, "I was already there! Do I have to go back now?" She groaned and followed, so did Sammi.

*Back at Pride Rock*

Everyone was waiting for them. Kiara and Simba got up there first, and waited for the two sisters. Down below, Jessica was whispering something to Sammi. She hissed, "Don't ever blurt out there names. They'll probably think we're stalkers or something." Sammi whispered, "I'm sorry." Jessica rolled her eyes and made her way up. She was kind of embarrassed, because she was walking funny. A lioness asked, "What's wrong with your legs?" She answered, "I guess I'm a little dizzy or confused." Sammi had no trouble. Since she would always walked on all fours in the house. Simba introduced, "Everybody, this is Jessica and her sister Sammi." Jessica, was kind of antisocial. Sammi, was just really excited. Kiara walked by a dark furred lion. She said, "This is my mate Kovu, this is his sister Vitani, and over there is my mom, Nala." Vitani consoled, "I heard that your mother died. I'm so sorry." Jessica looked down at the ground. She felt so bad leaving her mom to drown. Sammi looked up at her. She started thinking about what she said, about their mom dying. Kovu asked, "Is your pride still alive?" Sammi nodded. Nala asked, "Where are they?" Jessica started panicking again. She hesitated, "Oh, they're pretty far." Vitani said, "Meaning." Sammi finished, "They're on a different continent. In San Francisco." Jessica shot a glare at her. Everyone's eyes shot open. They started murmuring stuff to each other. Simba interjected, "Alright we'll help." Nala laughed. The she stopped. She stuttered, "W-Wait you were serious." Simba nodded. He continued, "We'll begin first thing in the morning." Jessica was actually pretty relieved. That's until she noticed, the sun was almost down. Then, she felt like it was big a mistake.

*Nightfall*

Everyone was inside the den/cave. Some were asleep, but some were a little skeptical about Jessica and Sammi. Sammi and Jessica, were sleeping in a far corner in the den/cave. Sammi whispered, "Are we really gonna do this?" Jessica answered, "I guess so. I hope they know what they're getting their selves into." Sammi agreed. When Jessica was about to got to sleep. Sammi whispered, "Goodnight, I love you." Jessica's ears perked up, and she didn't say anything. Although, Sammi knew she loved her too.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise the next chapters will be longer. I also wasn't planning for them, to stay in Africa for a long time. Next chapter they're headed to: New York! God, give them strength ;). This story won't be rushed. But, it probably won't take me long to complete. Please review.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Sammi and Jessica. **


	3. Let's Hear It For New York

*Dawn*

Sammi was the first to wake up. She was so excited for her adventure. She pulled on her sister's ear. She mumbled, "Wake up shister." She gave up and took a few steps back. Then, she rammed into her sister's side. Jessica stretched out and yawned. She asked, "What do you want?" Sammi exclaimed, "We need to leave out!" Jessica didn't even bother getting mad at her. She got up and walked outside. The sun was halfway up. She groaned, "I'm going back to sleep." Before she could go back in, Simba and the others were already out. Simba asked, "Are you ready to-" Kovu interrupted, "Why isn't Kiara coming? Why don't I just stay back too?" Simba laughed, "I want Kiara in charge of the pride. Also so you guys don't do anything, while were gone." Jessica, Vitani, and Nala laughed. Sammi announced, "I don't get it." They all got quiet. Nala said, "Let's go." Everyone agreed and followed her. Jessica explained, "You'll learn when you get older." Then she trotted behind. Sammi was still confused, but still followed.

*Few minutes later*

Sammi whined, "Ugh! How long have we been walking?" Nala groaned, "15 minutes." Sammi kept whining. Vitani roared, "Jessica, please make her stop!" Jessica ignored her. Although Jessica; was getting annoyed to. She finally gave up and picked up Sammi. Kovu went by Jessica's side and asked, "Where are we going?" Jessica answered, "I'm hoping to find an airport." All of them except Sammi asked, "What's an airport?" Sammi whispered, "If we ever find an airport, they're gonna be in for a ride." Jessica giggled. A jeep with two tourists comes out of nowhere and takes a picture of them. Simba starts snarling at them. But, the woman shoves a candy cane in his mouth. Jessica looked over and saw they had two airplane tickets. The two drove off. The girl said, "We need to get to the airport fast." Jessica yelled, "We have to follow them!" She looked at Simba and started laughing. Nala went up to her and asked, "What is that?" Sammi answered, "It's to make his breath smell nice." Nala laughed too. Jessica shouted, "You can take that out of your mouth, Simba!" Simba shouted back, "But it tashte good." Jessica laughed harder. They started following the jeep's marks.

*1 hour later*

They finally made it to an airport. Also, Simba finished his candy cane. They were hiding behind a brush. A voice announced, "The plane to New York, is now ready piling on suitcases and will be ready for takeoff." Jessica gestured them to follow her. When they got around, two baggage handlers were loading the cargo hold. Jessica started slowing her pace but ran up, and jumped into the plane without anyone noticing. The others felt a little uneasy about the idea. But, they followed her anyway. All of them jumped in without being seen. The pilot announced, "Prepare for takeoff!" When the plane was getting ready Nala shouted, "Wait! Did he say takeoff?" Sammi nodded. Nala started scratching at the door. Jessica warned, "You may not want to do that. We may already be a few feet in the air." Nala tried to understand, "So, what you're saying is that the flying is smooth." Both the girls nodded. Then the plane shook a little. Nala asked, "What was that?" They both said, "Nothing." Jessica didn't want to deal with this; she fell asleep.

*2 hours later*

Jessica woke up because, of Nala panicking. Jessica asked, "How long has she been doing that?" Kovu answered, "A few hours now." Jessica rolled her eyes and stretched out. The plane shook a few more times. Nala screamed very loud. Vitani groaned, "Jessica told us we're gonna be fine. Tell me Nala, aren't we alright?" Then right when she said that the cargo holds door broke open. Vitani laughed, "Oops. Spoke too soon." The wind was sucking out some of the suitcases. Everyone was digging their claws into the plane. Nala asked, "How high are we?" Jessica hesitated, "A couple 10 give or take 20-thousand." Their claws gave out and they flew out the plane.

*Free falling*

Now everyone was screaming. Vitani yelled, "**Simba, I can't believe you made us come! You couldn't just leave them alone!**" Jessica agreed, "**I didn't even want your help in the first place.**" Sammi tugged on Jessica's tail. She yelled, "**Are we gonna die?**" Jessica took a deep breath (At least as deep as she could.). She answered, "**Yeah.**" Sammi ears drew back. As they were about to meet their fate, a truck holding a huge waterslide was over them. They fell into it and started sliding down. Sammi and Jessica were the only ones laughing. When they landed on the ground, everyone else was shaking. Sammi exclaimed, "Yay! We're alive!" Jessica was trying to hold her laughter. Jessica laughed, "You can stop shaking; we're on the ground." They growled at her. A random woman shouted, "AHHH! They're lions running about! Somebody call animal control!" Then soon everyone starts panicking. Jessica ran towards in an alley. The others followed her.

*Alleyway*

Jessica and Sammi were having a blast. Sammi asked, "Where are we?" Jessica saw two pigeons talking. Jessica said, "Excuse me, sir? **Excuse me!**" The pigeon shouted, "I know that you can wait." The other pigeon flew off. She screamed, "Boi, run. There are lions behind you." He turned around and squawked. He shouted, "Somebody, help me!" Unfortunately for him, he injured his wing so he can only run. Sammi pounced on top of the bird. The pigeon pleaded, "No please I don't taste that good. Well at least I don't think I do. Maybe I do, my dad always said my mom was a chicken." Sammi sighed, "We need your help. We're kind of lost." The pigeon was glad to hear that. He exclaimed, "Why did you say so? Nikki Robinson at your service, where are ya'll headed?" Vitani answered, "We're going to this place called San Francisco. Have you seen it?" Nikki answered happily, "Yes I have! But, I don't know if I can take you there. You see I injured my wing-" Jessica finished, "You want one of us to carry you. I'll do it. How long does it take to get there?" Nikki answered, "Usually by flight, including rest stops about 3 days. To get to San Francisco by walking about 39 days, it's gonna be a long trip." Their mouths were gaped open. Nikki consoled, "Trust me it won't take that long. Just as long as you guys didn't scare anyone." Jessica remembered about the woman screaming. She took a peak outside of the alleyway. It seemed like word spread fast in New York; the streets were completely deserted. Nikki said, "Well this is gonna be easier than I thought. C'mon the sooner we leave, the faster we're gonna get there." All of them followed the crippled bird. Jessica was a little suspicious about him, but she really wanted to get home. The faster she gets home, the sooner she can ditch those freaks (What she calls them). For some weird reason she was embarrassed being near them.

*5 hours later*

It was starting to get dark. Jessica was carrying Sammi by her scruff. Nikki found a construction site. Nikki announced, "Okay, we're gonna sleep here tonight." Jessica looked up the building's metal bars structure. She knew it was unsafe but she was also really tired. She set Sammi down a few feet away. Nala asked, "Don't you think it would be better, if she was closer to you?" Jessica looked at Sammi. Jessica answered, "Nah, she's fine." Nala rolled her eyes and laid next to Sammi. Jessica scoffed, "Why is she doing that? Sammi's got to learn how to live on her own. I wish no one came with me, especially Sammi. I would be perfect on my own, right?" Jessica looked down at her paws. She heard some waves and remembered there's a lot of water surrounding New York. Then the thought of seeing her mother drown, made her start tearing up. She put her head down and quietly cried. _I wish I never yelled at mom. I should've just listened to her. This is my entire fault. _Thought Jessica scornfully, tears filled her eyes. She stopped crying when she felt someone lying next to her. She looked up and saw Simba. She kind of smiled but still felt disdain for herself. Simba consoled, "It's alright I know what you're going through." Jessica didn't answer. She just turned her head away from him. Simba just sighed and went to sleep. Jessica didn't want to seem like a wimp. But, she did like his kindness. She thought, _Maybe it won't be so bad. I just really want to get home. I hope mom is alright._

* * *

><p><strong>There's going to be a surprise next chapter. If you guess it right in your review. You'll win a picture with The "Rock". No, not the world famous pro wrestler. An actual rock, yes, it'll be an experienced you'll never forget. So hope you guys start guessing in your reviews. If you haven't guessed yet PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Sammi, Jessica, and Nikki.**


	4. The New Scar

*7:30Am*

For the first time; Jessica woke up earlier than anyone. When she woke up, she noticed that they were higher up than last time. Her eyes opened wide, they **were** higher up than before. She yelled, "**Everyone wake up now!**" They all groaned. Sammi sighed, "Why did you wake us up this early?" The she looked down and gasped. Jessica asked, "Nikki where exactly did you let us sleep?" He answered, "I always see this red metal bar on the ground, by the construction site. So, I thought it would be best if we slept on it. I mean no one was ever gonna- **Whoa, look how high we are!**" Jessica smacked her forehead. Vitani asked, "How are we gonna get done?" Jessica shrugged. Jessica's heart was in her throat. She looked at the narrow pathway; right beside it was a chute. She announced, "Okay I'm going to walk along this pathway. I'm gonna go down that chute, I'll yell up when I get down." Everyone nodded in agreement. Jessica cautiously walked along the narrow strip. She had a really hard time, because she's still not used to walking on all fours. But, she successfully made it to the chute. She jumped down and when she almost down she came to an abrupt halt. There was cement at the bottom. Nikki yelled, "Is it safe to come down?" Jessica replied, "Yeah it is, just not all at once!" Kovu asked, "What did she say?" Nala answered, "I think she said: all at once." Then they all jumped down into the chute. Jessica ended up falling into the cement. When she emerged from the cement; they tried to hold in their laughter. She gave them a murderous look. A construction worker saw her and mistook her as a dog. He consoled, "Oh, it's gonna be alright. Here let me wash that cement off of you." He grabbed a hose and washed her off. When she was done getting hosed down, he yelled, "Holy shit! It's a lion someone call animal control!" Jessica sighed, "That was nice for about 10 seconds. We gotta get out of here!" They all jumped out avoiding the cement. It seemed like immediately animal control was there. Jessica had no idea where to go. So, she just ran in any direction. Simba asked, "Where are we going?" Jessica shrugged. Simba growled, "You don't know where we're going." Jessica stopped and shouted, "You know you didn't have to come in the first place!" Simba rolled his eyes. He started walking away from her. Jessica stopped him and shot him a glare. He hissed, "We came to help you." Jessica argued, "I didn't ask for your help." Simba was about to roar, until he let out a grunt. Jessica jumped back and shuddered, "You don't have to get that mad Simba." He started staggering. He looked at Jessica and said, "You know you're pretty sexy." Their jaws just dropped. Nala cleared her throat and asked, "Simba, are you okay?" Simba started purring and rubbing against Jessica. She shouted, "**I'm scared!**" She felt really uncomfortable. They loaded the gun and shot Jessica. Jessica yelped when she got shot. Then she started feeling a little dizzy too. She said, "Wow! You're pretty cute yourself." They all stared with confusion. Nikki explained, "They got shot with a tranquilizer. It's like weed for animals. I bet it feels awesome." The others got shot. Jessica got a little bit drowsy and fell down.

Everything went black.

*Bronx Zoo*

Jessica woke up and groaned. She thought she was back at Africa. Then after a while she saw a strong tiger. She walked up to him groggily and asked, "Excuse me but where are we?" Tiger growled, "Get away from me you stupid commoner!" Jessica looked at him strangely. Jessica questioned, "Commoner?" a zebra sighed, "Just ignore Damian, honey. The name's Moxie. What's yours?" Jessica trotted over to her and answered, "Jessica. Why are we separated?" Moxie laughed, "Don't you know where you are?" Jessica shook her head. Moxie answered, "You in the Bronx Zoo. Also you're a lion, you eat guys like us." Jessica's jaw dropped. She groaned, "I don't want to be in a zoo. I want to be in San Francisco." Moxie chuckled, "I know how you feel, honey. I heard it's like heaven there." Jessica knew what she was talking, but she didn't care. The others woke up and looked around. Sammi asked, "Jessica, where are we?" Jessica answered, "We're in a zoo. A zoo is a place where animals get watched; just for entertainment." Moxie asked, "Who are they?" Jessica answered, "That's Simba, Nala, Vitani, Kovu, and my little sister Sammi." Moxie said, "Hi my name's Moxie." They nodded their heads. All of the sudden a bell rang. Sammi cocked her head. She asked, "What does that mean?" An African wild dog answered, "That means the zoo is open." A whole bunch of people where piling in to see the lions. They were taking pictures of them. Simba walked forward only to be intercepted by Damian. Damian roared at the audience. They clapped and cheered. Simba whispered to them, "That's the best he can do?" Nala stopped him. She whispered, "Don't you think it'll be bad if you upstage him?" He rolled his eyes and walked past her. He smirked at Damian and roared. Everyone got quiet for a few seconds. Then they started cheering for Simba. The wild dog laughed, "Wow! Look like you got dethroned, my royal pain." Damian roared, "Shut up, Agrona!" She got quiet fast. She asked, "Are you jealous of him?" Damian answered, "I'm not that jealous of him. I can understand when one can be jealous." Simba came up to him and apologized, "Sorry for stealing your performance. I hope you don't feel upstaged." Damian flashed a fake sincere smile. He laughed, "Why would I feel upstaged?" Agrona asked, "But, didn't you just say…" Damian glared at her. Simba just shot him a suspicious stare and walked away. When he walked away; Damian growled at him.

*6:50 Pm*

The zoo was closing. Jessica was glad that the people left. She had a really bad headache. She groaned, "O my god Moxie, I'm so glad everyone's gone." Moxie agreed, "I know how you feel. I hate it every time those little kids come by. They always ask: Mama, what's wrong with the horse? I'll tell you what's wrong; this 'horse' can't stand you kids." Sammi looked at her and said, "What?" Moxie corrected, "Oh not you, you're alright Sammi." Moxie whispered to Jessica, "Your sister is really cute." Jessica rolled her eyes. She was just glad that she has someone to talk to. Damian was pacing back and forth. He seemed really anxious. Agrona asked, "You alright?" Damian just looked at him. She sighed, "I guess that was a stupid question. I wonder why that girl Jessica, want to get to San Francisco so bad." Damian's eyes widened. He asked, "What did you say?" Agrona repeated, "I asked, if you're alright and you shot me a glare." He smacked her head and yelled, "Before all that!" Agrona realized, "Oh! I was wondering why Jessica wants to go to San Francisco." Damian hissed, "That's it! All I have to do is get Jessica out of here!" Agrona disagreed, "How are you gonna do that? This place is heavily guarded. Just because when you were little you got out of your pen; then your mother came after you." Damian looked down and whispered, "God bless her soul." Agrona also looked down and whimpered. Damian walked over to Jessica and tapped her. Jessica rolled her eyes. She asked, "What do you want?" He leered, "I heard that you want to get out of here. Well I can help you." Her head lifted really fast and she looked at him with interest. He continued, "You see that little door in the corner. In the morning they give out breakfast there." She questioned, "So?" HE groaned, "So, I can get the door stuck and you can slip your way through. What do you say?" Jessica walked away to think. Moxie ranted, "What're you doing? She's just a teenager. How would you feel if you got manipulated?" He laughed, "I'm not the one who gets manipulated. I'm the manipulator." Moxie rolled her eyes and asked, "What if the animal control catches them?" He vexed, "I don't care if they get stuffed. I just want them gone." Jessica came back over. She accepted, "Alright I'll do it! I gotta tell the others." Damian stepped on her tail. She yelped. He whispered, "Let's just keep this between us. You know a little surprise…thing." Jessica thought for a bit and said, "No problem." He smirked, "There's a good girl. Now go on and get a good night sleep and remember. It's our little secret." Jessica lay down and went to sleep. Damian had an evil smile on his face. He whispered to Moxie coldly, "I'm the manipulator." Moxie sighed in disappointment. She sighed, "I know he'll change his mind. At least I hope." With that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This one may seem rushed. I really didn't want to make this one long. Anyway Jessica may get caught in little Simba situation. So i hope you can guess who Damian is supposed to be. If i don't get at least 3 different reviewers, i'm not updating. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please Review!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't any Lion King Characters. I only own Jessica, Sammi, Nikki, Moxie, Agrona, and Damian.**


	5. Things Just Keep Getting Worse

*Morning*

Jessica woke up hoping that Damien would be awake. Unfortunately, he wasn't awake. She sighed, "Well I guess it makes sense. I guess it's like 8:00 in the morning."

She went over towards her sister, who is sleeping in a corner. Jessica licked Sammi's cheek. It felt like a really peaceful morning, despite the fact that she's a lioness. The peace got interrupted by a yawn behind her. She turned around and saw Damien waking up. He groaned, "Ugh, your still here. I mean good morning. So, are you ready to go home?"

Jessica nodded excitedly. The metal door slid open and a plate with seven raw steaks. Before it could close, Damien kicked a rock, and it got the door stuck. He walked over to it and lifted up the door with his muzzle. Jessica nudged Sammi and she woke up groaning. She asked, "What's going on?"

Jessica answered, "We get to go home! Damien got the door…"

"Wait, Damien did that? I don't know. I don't think we can trust him. Also, we can't just walk out. There could be animal control out there."

Jessica's smile faded. Through her excitement, she didn't think once about getting caught. After a few seconds of thinking, she nodded in agreement. She sighed, "You can forget about the plan. It just isn't gonna happen. I guess we'll have to think of something else."

Damien nodded and growled silently. A bell rung and woke everyone up. Moxie got up quickly to make sure they were alright. Luckily, they were. She smiled and went on with her business. Simba woke up and stretched. Jessica was gonna say hello, until she remembered their argument. So, she just went on and got her raw meat. Simba went over to Jessica; noticing her anger. He asked, "Are you all right?" She didn't answer. "You know I don't care how mad you are," he continued "but we still need to find a way out of here. That way we can go our separate way. Also, so we don't have to see each other."

Jessica sneered, "For once we agree on something."

Simba walked away from her. Agrona came up to the tiger and asked, "What're you gonna do know?"

Damien looked at Simba, which everyone was taking pictures of. An idea sprung into his head. He leered, "I'm gonna give them a show."

Damien got up to Simba, roared, and swiped at him. Unfortunately, Simba didn't want to seem weak so, he latched his claws onto Damien's back and sink his teeth into his back, as well. Damien tackled down Simba and raised his paw up. But, he still fought back. He tossed him over-like he did with Scar-and Damien hit a wall. Stupidly, Jessica scratched Simba's face. She yelled, "**Why did you do that! You're such an idiot!**"

Everyone gasped at what Simba did. But, the two were just focused on each other. Simba growled, "Didn't you see him attack me! Why do you have to blame everything on me?"

Jessica mocked, "**It ****is**** your fault! You could have just stayed home with your stupid pride!**"

Simba lost all patience and roared at her. Jessica's eyes open wide, but she didn't show any fear. She tackled down Simba, but got kicked off quickly. Nala shouted, "You guys have to stop fighting." The two ignored her warning. Two men came from a disguised door. The group ran out of the habitat. One of the men said in his walkie-talkie, "I need animal control. Lions had just gotten out of their habitat." When the two left, the accidentally forgot to close the door.

Damien got up and shook off. Agrona trotted towards him. She sighed, "Well, now your plan worked. Now, everything can go back to normal." Damien pulled her back.

He laughed, "Let's get out of the zoo. I want to see this for myself." He walked out of the habitat casually. Agrona groaned and followed behind.

Moxie saw him leaving. She groaned, "Why do I have to fix everything?" She kicked the glass barrier and it broke into shards. She followed behind them.

*Outside of the zoo*

Nikki was pecking at bread crumbs. He saw the group running. He shouted, "Hey, you guys are back! How was the…" Before he could finish, Nikki got swooped up by Jessica. Jessica yelled, "**You just had to fight me didn't you!**"

Simba rolled his eyes. The group didn't look back and didn't rest they just kept running, trying to also listen to Nikki's directions. It was also silent the whole way.

*5 miles later*

They finally took a break in an alleyway. All of them-except for Nikki-were breathing heavily. Jessica huffed, "I think…we…lost them."

Nikki saw Simba's face. He asked, "Yo man, what happened to ya?"

Simba just growled at Jessica. Jessica just glared at him. Sammi saw a mobile home hooked up to a truck. She tapped her sister's shoulder. Jessica was about to yell at her, before she noticed the mobile home. She announced, "We'll stay in there for the day."

Nikki looked puzzled. He put out, "I wonder why people who have a mobile home, would stay in a hotel."

They all went inside the mobile home. Turns out it was actually bigger on the inside. It was still silent between the two. Simba and Jessica were the only ones that were distant. The only one who actually talked to them was Nala. She was with Simba, nursing his wound. She consoled, "She just been though a whole lot. Don't be so hard on her."

Simba jerked away from Nala. He hissed, "**Me** not be hard on **her**! Nala, she has been arguing me ever since we got here. Are you on her side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I just want this to stop!"

"Well you can keep on dreaming."

"Who are you?"

Simba didn't answer. That was the exact question she asked, when he didn't want to return home. He just lay his head down on his paws. She left him alone to think. This whole adventure was changing him and Jessica. She hoped that this would end soon.

*Outside*

Damien looked into the mobile home's window. He growled, "I was hoping they would be dead by now. Do you know what this means Agrona?"

She answered, "We're done."

He glared at her. He said, "No. We have to follow them."

"How're we gonna do that?"

Immediately, Damien started climbing up to the top. He grabbed Agrona by the throat and swung her up. She gave him a nervous. Honestly, she didn't really like his plans, but she had no choice but, to follow him.

Moxie also made it there. She decided that it was best to stay in the alleyway. Moxie told herself, "Whatever Damien is planning, is not good. I have to make sure they stay safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Doesn't seem like things are getting easier for the group. Please review! Also check out my new story Two Cross Roads.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King character. I only own Damien, Agrona, Moxie, Jessica, Sammi, and Nikki**


End file.
